Fornidden Love
by BELLATRIX BLACK TOJOURS PUR
Summary: Lily Potter thinks it is sad that people judge Scorpius Malfoy so quickly...he is really quite sweet... P.S. I know Scorpius is older but he isn't in this story. I own nothing :


**THIS HAS BEEN MOVED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT!**

Title: **Forbidden Love**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Lle naa haran e nausalle  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Published: 12-31-10, Updated: 11-28-11  
Chapters: 7, Words: 4,383

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Sorting**

**Forbidden Love A Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter Love Story**

**Chapter One: ****Unexpected Sorting**

"Lily!" My mother, Ginny Weasley-Potter called. "Time for your first day!"

I leapt out of bed. I was so excited! I'd been waiting for this moment since the day I was born, and my excitement had only intensified at the arrival of my letter three weeks ago.

"I'm coming, I'll be right down!" I swept my raven black curly hair into a high ponytail and threw on a red top over my jeans. I took the stairs two at a time as I took a massive bite out of my strawberry pop-tart.

"We'll be apparating to the platform, you'll go with James and Harry will take Al." My mother informed me with and amused smile. I nodded as I chewed. "Be sure to make friends and stay away from the Scorpius Malfoy." I swallowed.

"Mum you shouldn't judge, maybe he is different from his father, you never know." I said.

"Lilly, why are you so diplomatic?" My brother Albus grumbled as he went to the 'fridge and grabbed a glass.

"Because I choose to be." I responded. "Ugh, get some hygiene." I muttered disgustedly as he drank a swig of juice straight from the bottle.

"Use a glass," My mother scolded for the umpteenth time this week.

Somehow, I managed to get through breakfast with my disgusting brother. I love him, but do you think it'd kill him to close his mouth when he chewed or swallow before he talked? I don't get boys, they are so strange.

"Lily, you'll do great." My father assured me as I hugged him goodbye. I managed a nervous smile as I scanned platform 9 ¾.

"I hope so." I gave Uncle George, Uncle Fred (the latter nearly died in the wizard war) and Uncle Ron each a hug before taking my cousin/ best friend Alexandria (Alex) 's hand. She squeezed mine and looked at me, reflecting my own nervously excited feelings in her chocolate eyes.

"BYE!" We called as we boarded the express train.

"Oh my word!" She squealed as we plopped into our parents' old compartment. "I cannot BELIEVE we are finally going!" she was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Hello?" a timid platinum blonde kid asked from the doorway. "May I sit here?" he looked so lost and nervous, I had to say yes. "Thanks." He sighed gratefully as he sank into the seat nearest to the door.

"Hello! I'm Lily Potter and this is Alex Weasley!" I said, holding out my hand.

"S-scorpius Malfoy." He stuttered as he shook our hands. Alex's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"You aren't anything like your father, are you?" she asked. He shook his head vigorously. "Good. Then you can be our friend." I elbowed her.

"Please excuse my dear cousin, she tends to be really straight forward, she didn't mean to sound so judgmental." I said and he relaxed as he laughed quietly.

"Don't worry about it, most people assume and never ask. I get a lot of dirty looks." He shrugged and looked a bit sad.

"…So, what house do you think you'll be in?" I asked, purposely changing the topic.

He shrugged again before saying;"I don't know. My entire family have been Slytherins, but I am kinda the black sheep, not like them at all, and I'm not brave really, so I think Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Cool, I hope to get Gryffindor, All my relatives were in there, and it's all I know." We continued to talk for the rest of the ride, Alex occasionally interjected and opinion, but mainly she read her magazine, '_TeenWitch'_.

We got out of the boats and then we rode in carriages pulled by terrestrials, skeleton horses you could only see if you'd seen death, up to the castle. After that, we waited for our headmistress, Professor McGonagall, to call us in to the great hall.

"Lovegood, Sola." She called as they crept closer to the P's.

_"Hmmm, daughter of a Ravenclaw and a muggle… Father is dead…" _the hat mused thoughtfully. _"Ravenclaw!"_ he finally decided.

"Potter, Lily." The headmistress called. I could've sworn she winked at me.

_"Oh! Interesting… you would do great in Slytherin, but you are too pure hearted and diplomatic… Brave, and even more powerful than your father… Gryffindor!"_ the hat decided.

I walked in a daze to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Albus. More powerful than father? How is that even possible? My father survived the killing curse! Twice! I snapped back to attention when McGonagall called Scorpius' name.

_"Hmmm…. Not Slytherin, so unlike your ancestors!" _The hat sounded vaguely surprised._ "Black sheep, indeed! More like a white sheep considering! I think you'll go well in….GRYFFINDOR!"_

Instead of the usual thundering applause, the whole hall seemed to freeze in surprise, even Scorpius. McGonagall recovered and began to clap as the rest of the hall joined in, bit by bit. I waved Scorpius over and he walked towards me, looking dazed.

"Congrats, Scor!" I said, slinging my arm over his shoulder as he sat next to me, still looking shocked. This was going to be an interesting couple of years. Alex and all my other cousins were sorted into Gryffindor as well, and I couldn't wait to begin. The hat's words rang in my ears as I grinned. _'Brave and more powerful than your father.'_

**Chapter 2: Advanced in Every Way**

**Forbidden Love A Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter Love Story**

**Chapter Two: (Year Three) ****Advanced in Every Way****.**

"Lily!" Scor called as I walked to DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) class on the first day of third year.

"Hey Scor!" I hugged him while juggling my text book in the other arm. "How you been?" I scanned him curiously; He'd grown at least a foot over the summer. "Wow, you're tall now! Where were you on the train?"

"My dad drove me in the flying car because he needed to get here early to talk to Professor Sprout. He needs a rare plant for work, I guess." He gave a one shoulder shrug and kept walking. "And I've been great over the summer, I was going to floo to your house, but then I remembered our fathers didn't know we are friends so… yeah."

Good thing you remembered!" I laughed. "My dad would've _Adavera Kedavera_'d you in a heartbeat.

"And that would be bad,"

"And that would be bad." I agreed with another laugh.

"Hey Class," Professor greeted us as we settled down. "Today we will be talking about the more advanced defense spells that we will learn in the next four years together. One of the most difficult, especially if you are unhappy or troubled, is the Patronus." He called out the incantation and a lovely glowing blue wolf leapt from his wand. "Patronuses are also good for fetching people and sending messages, but their main use is to ward off dementors." He smiled. "Of course, none of you will be able to do this yet- Er, yes Miss Potter?" he asked when my hand shot up in the air.

"Can I try?" I asked, bouncing in place. The entire class laughed, except Scor.

"Umm, I guess so, but let me warn you, the earliest age any witch or wizard has successfully produced one is year four, and it was done by your father." He seemed amused. I'd show him.

"Cool," I said, masking my defiance as I strode to the front of the room. "Just find a really happy memory, right?" I verified.

"Er…yes, Miss Potter, don't be discouraged if you don't succeed." He cautioned with another smile.

"_Expecto Patronum_," I said as I focused on my family and Scorpius. There was a universal gasp as a very large Siberian Tiger leapt out and stood next to the wolf. "Huh, and you doubted me." I scoffed at the professor as Scorpius fell out of his chair laughing. I giggled at the shocked faces as I walked back to my seat, my tiger following me like a puppy.

"Er, well…. Congratulations…Your father would be proud." He choked out. "Miss Potter, I need to discuss advanced classes with you after class, please." The shock finally wore off and the class broke into cheers, even the Slytherins. I blushed as my tiger lay next to my feet, glowing almost pure white instead of the regular blue.

After my meeting I went out in the hall, I'd be taking advanced DADA every Sunday after lunch for an hour. I was surprised to see Scorpius waiting for me in the hallway. It was good, though, because I had a question for him.

"Scor?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering… Why weren't you shocked? When I succeeded in producing and advanced spell? Everyone else was stiff in surprise, but you were falling out of your chair laughing! It doesn't make sense!"

"Lily," His soft voice cradled my name deliciously in the inky darkness of the halls. "The difference between me and them is that they _doubted_ you. I knew you could do t all along."

"How? It was an _advanced_ spell. There is no way you could be positive I could do it. It was _advanced!_"

"Lily," he stopped and caressed my cheek as he looked into my green eyes. "You are advanced. In every way. Trust me." My heart soared as I smiled.

"Thanks," I said happily, but at the same time, I was confused. Scor was my best friend, but every time he touched me, tingles went down my spine and a warm affection flooded me. Why? I didn't know. He was only a friend.

**Chapter 3: Advanced Classes**

**Forbidden Love A Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter Love Story**

**A/N: Scorpius and Lily are in 4th year in this chapter because I decided they needed to be older. Sorry for any confusion. :{) (TeeHee Mustache Smiley)**

**Chapter Three: Advanced Classes**

Lily! Get up!" Alex shook me as she jumped up and down on my bed.

"I will," I grumbled. _She _wasn't the one who went running at 5:30 in the morning. Ugh. I love to run, but it can be so _exhausting._

"Lily, now! Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you!" she said. I sprang up.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled on went to take a shower.

"I dunno. 'Advanced magic skills' or something.

I showered, dried my hair magically and was running to her office within the next five minutes. I knocked on the door behind the portrait and heard someone say 'enter.' The door swung open, and I stared in surprise. It wasn't just my DADA professor, but all my professors.

"McGonagall?" I asked warily. "you wished to see me?"

"Yes Miss Potter, sit down." She swept her arm towards a chair. I sat up straight, like always, curious as to where this was going.

"Lily Luna Potter, you have been called in front of this teacher panel to see if you are worthy of being 'bumped,' for lack of a better word, into a higher year. This has only been done once before in the history of Hogwarts, and the results were not satisfactory." She said formally, yet she winked like I was her favorite student. "Professor Sprout, tell us why or why not Miss Potter should be raised a year in your class."

"Well, I'd say she should be 'bumped' up, because she has shown photographic memory and exceptional ability to absorb information." Spout said, winking and using gesticulations as she spoke. One by one my teachers praised my memory and my ability to pick up on new things. I was asked to show the Headmistress my Patronus, among other things, and eventually, the vote was unanimous.

"Lily Luna Potter, you are herby raised into year five. Your new schedule will be owl'd to you by tomorrow morning. Congratulations and much luck to you. You may return to your dormitory and get ready for Hogsmeade.

I walked to my room in a daze. I leapt onto my bed and screamed into the pillows. "Oh My Riddle!" I repeated over and over again.

"Lily, is there something wrong?" Scorpius appeared in the doorway.

"Scorpius!" I ran and threw myself at him. He caught me and I wrapped my legs arund his waist. "Guess what? Never mind, you won't guess! I'm a year four now!"

"_What?"_ he asked, clearly confused.

"My professors all agreed! They said I was advanced! They put me in fifth level classes!" I screeched happily, looking into his warm blue/grey eyes.

"Lily! That's _fantastic!_ I told you you were advanced in every way!" and before I could think his lips were on mine. They were soft and warm, gentle, but burning with passion and need. It took me about a half a second to kiss him back. I felt as if I was on fire, in the best way. I have no idea how long it lasted, and when we broke apart, we were both gasping for air.

"Wow, that was…unexpected." I gasped, smiling cheekily.

"Sorry," he panted and set me on my feet. He tried to pull away, but I grasped his shirt.

"No running off, we need to talk about this." I pulled him onto my bed. He sat rather awkwardly near the foot of it. "So, why'd ya kiss me?"

"Lily," he sighed reluctantly. "you are a amazing person, you're smart, beautiful, nice, non-judgmental, caring, funny, and so much more. How could I not kiss you?"

"Oh…" I was shocked. Did he really think I was all that?

"So, why did you kiss me back?" he asked with a playful nudge.

"Well," I paused uncertainly. "ever since third year I thought you were handsome, and sweet, and funny, sensitive, hard working, persistent, and just an overall wonderful person, so unlike your family. You are not afraid to be your own person…and I like you…. a lot." I blushed a little and looked at my lap. A cool finger tilted my chin up and he kissed my. The sweetest kiss in the history of all kisses.

"I like you a lot too, Lily." He said after he pulled away. "So… what do we do?"

**Chapter 4: Meet The Family**

**Chapter Four: Meet The Family (P.S. I changed the POV…Sorry:)**

_"What do we do now?"_ the question rang in Scorpius' ears. It was a reasonable one, too. He thought it over. Their families had to know if it got serious, although he knew hers would definitely be more accepting of this. Of all people he had to befriend and crush on, of all the numerously beautiful girls, his heart had to choose her, Lily Luna Potter. Astoria would be pleased, but father will flip. He pondered her question for a moment longer before he decided.

"We tell your brothers, and if they don't kill me, we become a… couple, I guess." He responded slowly. She looked at him with those wide emerald eyes and smiled.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." She pulled him off the bed and down into the common room. Her brothers were playing wizard's chess on the hearth.

"James! Albus! " **(A/N: James is a seventh year and Albus is a sixth.)** "I'm dating Scorpius!"

"WHAT!" they roared in unison. "Since when?" James demanded.

"Since just now." Lily said defiantly. Her raven black hair hung loose as she towered over her fiery haired older brothers. They got their mum's height, Scorpius noted with a timid smile.

"Do you know what dad will say? He'll kill him! Or worse!" Al protested. "Don't do this to rebel, Scor will get hurt!"

"I AM NOT REBELLING!" Lily yelled. Scorpius shifted awkwardly, good thing he liked her, or he'd never stand through this. "I happen to really LIKE Scor! And you will just have to accept that! Okay?" she glared at them in such a way, not even the queen of England would challenge her. If looks could kill, her brothers would have been incinerated and their remains buried six feet under.

"Fine,"

"'Kay," her brothers muttered somewhat unwillingly.

"Scorpius," James stood and shook his hand. " I got no personal beef towards you, but if you hurt my sister, you will be gone before you can say '_Expelliarmus.'_ Got that?"

"I do solemnly vow to never intentionally hurt Lily Luna Potter." Scorpius said with a half grin, shaking James' hand.

"Take care of her Scorpius. Or I will join James in killing you." Albus shook Scor's hand as well as Lily looked on with a beaming smile.

3 weeks passed quickly. Lily excelled in her new classes, but she hated not being in Scor's classes anymore. However, she and Scor found time for each other. They sat together, everyday, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Hogsmeade weekends were spent in _Borgin and Burkes, Honeydukes_, or at Lily's uncles' shop; _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_. Eventually, Harry owl'd Al, telling him he wanted Lily to bring Scorpius to meet him. Lily refused.

"He'll kill him!" She protested, squeezing Scor's hand tighter. "I am not bringing him home until I have a written vow that he won't harm him!"

"Lily, dad knows he's different from his father, he knows he's a Gryffindor, and he knows you like him. He won't hurt him." Al tried to reassure her.

"Lily, I'll be fine," Scorpius placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and she relaxed into him. "It is about time I met your father, anyway." He reasoned gently.

"…Alright. Uncle Fred and Uncle George know you, and they like you, so… okay. We'll have dinner with mum and dad." She sighed deeply to calm herself as she melted further into his tall frame.

"How do you do that?" Albus looked at Scorpius incredulously.

"What?"

"Get her to give in to you like that? The only person who has ever won an argument against her besides you is dad. And only because he tickled her into submission."

"I am skilled." Scorpius answered simply as Lily laughed.

The next evening, Lily and Scorpius went through the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to the Potter residence. Lily and Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace in Goddric's Hollow to see a stern looking Harry and a smiling Ginny.

"Hey! You must be Scorpius." Lil's mum stepped forward and hugged him, before she hugged her daughter. "Albus and James told us you are a Gryffindor?" she questioned as Harry shook his hand and they all sat down.

"Yes, the sorting hat said I was somewhat of a 'white sheep' in my family's black past." Scorpius said cheerily as he held Lily's hand.

"So, how are you doing in Hogwarts?" Harry asked, a bit stiffly, but he was making an effort, and Lily silently thanked him for that.

"Well, I am doing great in Muggle Studies, Potions, Herbology, and I am Hagrid's assistant in his class." Scorpius said. "But I do really well in Defense Against The Dark Arts. I am an accomplished Animagus, just as my father is, so I do well in Transfiguration as well." Scorpius said.

"You are an Animagus?" Harry looked mildly shocked. "Lily is an Animagus."

"I know, she showed me her phoenix form." Scorpius grinned fondly at Lily. Harry watched the exchange with softening eyes.

"What is your form?" He asked interestedly. "Your father was a ferret…"

"Lion. A white lion." Scorpius said, still grinning softly as Lily. She felt as if she could melt into a big pile of much as she stared back into his warm, icy grey eyes.**( A/N: I am aware that is an oxymoron.)**

"Lil, help me set the table." Ginny said, grinning in a way that put the Cheshire cat to shame. Lily sighed, gave Scor a quick peck on the lips, and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"_Muffliato,_" her mother said, casting the charm on the door. "Okay, feel free to squeal and such." She said, still grinning at Lily. She was only too happy to oblige. Her squealing was cut short by a sound neither of them expected to hear tonight. Harry's booming laugh. Ginny and her daughter stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment, then they both went to check on the boys.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, going to hug her husband as he continued to laugh.

"I…like…this…kid!" He choked out. " not a smidge of his father in him, not a smidge." Harry clapped Scorpius Malfoy's shoulder in approval as Lily beamed like the sun. _Two parents down, two to go_. She thought smugly.

**Chapter 5: What Happened**

Forbidden Love A Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter Love Story

Chapter 5: What Happened

"Come on, Scor!" Lily whined, pouting at her boyfriend of two months. "Even dad liked you; the Weasley's aren't going to hurt you!" She pouted so adorably, Scorpius' stern resolve shifted a fraction. He sighed, knowing she would eventually win. He remembered the conversation he had with the elder wizard after she and her mother had left the room eight weeks ago.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_She kissed him briefly on the lips and got up, leaving him with her father. Alone. Without a wand. Great._

_"So, you're Lucius Malfoy's son." Harry eyed him critically._

_"By surname and blood I am a Malfoy. By attitude…" Scorpius shrugged non-decisively. "Not so much. And dad isn't so bad; mother said he used to be absolutely horrible and as arrogant as a hippogriff." Harry blinked._

_"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, NOT SO BAD?" He emphasized the last part in disbelief. "Do you know how many times he made fun of me and my friends? How many times he called the brightest witch of her age a MUDBLOOD? How many times she cried?" Scorpius' face grew dark and he spoke with an eerily calm iciness._

_"Do not say that word. That pureblood shit destroyed my father's family, it destroyed all of us. I am well aware of my father's wrongdoings; I am aware, because he told me. Every time he insulted someone, he told me of it. He said to me: 'Scor, if you ever end up like that, I'll disown you.' And he marched off. He Has Changed. I promise." Harry stared, completely gobsmacked. "And furthermore, I am here to call a truce. I really like your daughter, and someday I hope to love her, and I don't want this to get all __Romeo and Juliet__, so…Truce?" Scorpius stuck out his hand and Harry shook it before breaking into loud, boisterous laughter._

_At that precise moment, as Scorpius grinned and Harry wiped tears of disbelief and mirth from his eyed, a worried Lily and a wild eyed Ginny bust through the door._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

"Scorpius?" lily pouted, looking down and mentally shaking his self, he made his fatal mistake and he looked into her eyes. The soft emerald green abyss sucked him in and hypnotized him. Against his will, he heard himself speak.

"Oh, alright love, anything for you my Lily flower." He smiled and kissed her gently. She pulled away and positively beamed at him.

"I'll send grand mum an owl!" she jumped up excitedly, heading for the Owlry. Scorpius let his head fall back with a groan. What had he just agreed to? She had like, six uncles!

**Chapter 6: Author's Note**

**AN: Here's the thing: My life officially sucks. This story is going on a temporary yet probably long HIATUS! I need to sort school, my social life, and my reading/ writing into my schedule along with art club and choir extracurricular(s). I may start other stories but I'm not inspired with this one as of now. So it is taking a back seat until the summer of 2012.**

**Sorry for those of you that thought this was a chapter!**

**Chapter 7: A Conversation**

Chapter 6: A Conversation

**A/N: Ya'll can thank Becca for the update, she inspired me to write this faster than what I'd previously planned… although, thanks to FanFiction, I'm going to have to retake intro to Physics next year… you'd better be happy.**

Scorpius POV

Lily and I sat in the grass, overlooking the Black lake. Tonight was the night I was going to meet her mom's side of the family. I groaned internally once again at the thought. _Why?_ I asked myself for the zillionth time that day. _Why do you have to be such a pushover? Why can't you say 'no'?_

Of course, I already knew the answer to that question. I love her. Lily Luna Potter has captured my heart and stolen my will to get it back. It is hers now, and it will be forever.

_Merlin,_ _I'm a sap,_ I scolded myself. My thoughts were interrupted by an angelic voice.

"Scor?" She waved her hand in front of my face, trying to gain my attention. "Scorpius, have you been listening to me?" She asked; slight irritation and a whole lot of amusement danced in her emerald irises. I grinned softly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, no," I admitted. "I was thinking about tonight,"

"Oh," Her eyes lost their irritation entirely and danced as she swept them over my features. "Nervous?"

"Well, yeah," I said in a 'duh' tone, rolling my eyes. "They're going to eat me alive!" I dramatized, flopping down in the soft grass. She giggled adorably and nestled herself into my chest.

"You'll be fine, I promise." She reassured me. After a moment, she added: "Well, as long as you don't sit _too_ close to me."

I groaned as she laughed. I was _sooo_ dead.

Next chapter: Meeting the Weasleys** Lord knows when that'll get posted, so don't hold your breath. Unless Becca nags me about it, then it'll probably be sometime next week. But, like I said, the Lord only knows**


End file.
